Hear a Hero
by EastCoastGamer13
Summary: EastCoastGamer13 sits down with cast members of the Hybrid Heroes Series to ask the questions you want answered. New character after every new chapter of Hybrid Heroes!
1. Chris

EastCoastGamer13: And we are back! This is EastCoastGamer13 back at you guys with our first edition of Hear a Hero! You guys voted, and today I have with me no other than Chris!

Chris: I'm flattered, but is the intro really necessary?

ECG: Yes it is! So first off Chris, how did you first meet up with the Hybrid Heroes?

Chris: Well, I guess I should start off with Ryan and Endra. I was heading to the mines that belonged to my town Trenton. As I went deeper, I heard two voices arguing. It was Ryan and Endra arguing for which way they had to go to get out. I had to break the two up before it elevated. After some meditation and some introductions, I led the two out of the caves. Just when I thought all was well, a herd of Endermen comes out of nowhere and starts chasing us. We raced into the forest and jumped into a Nether Portal, and well the rest is history.

ECG: Dang, looks like you had to leave without saying goodbye. Does anyone know about your sudden disappearance?

Chris: I would hope so. Everyone in Trenton knows me, so I would think that they would notice me not being there.

ECG: Are you still trying to get back?

Chris: Of course. I've been working with Ace to send a radio signal to at least tell them I'm alive. Now's isn't the exact time to be going home because of this stupid Corruption, but once this is all sorted out I plan on heading home.

ECG: Are the others fine with this?

Chris: Yeah, in fact they wouldn't mind coming back with me to meet everyone. It gets kinda mundane having your base in the side of the mountain all the time.

ECG: True that. So why did you decide to stay with the Heroes?

Chris: To be quite honest, it's really fun working with these guys. We've grown a lot as a team and I'm very glad I met them. I guess I'm staying now because these guys have the potential to save the world, and I want to help them achieve that goal in any way I can.

ECG: Awesome. Is there anything you miss about Trenton?

Chris: Of course! The sense of community, the quietness, the people, all are so soothing and make it a great place to live. However, there's one thing I miss more than anything else...

ECG: Oh? What would that be?

Chris: My girlfriend, Taria Castana.

ECG: Whoa, whoa, stop the party! You have a girlfriend?!

Chris: Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?

ECG: Nonononono, what I'm saying here is why in the hell are you hanging with the Heroes if you got someone worried sick about you? She could think you're dead!

Chris: Trust me, I was thinking the same thing when I first joined, but then I figured if I don't stay, there won't be a world to live in. The Corruption would take over and we'd all die.

ECG: Good point... well do you mind telling the viewers about your relationship with Taria.

Chris: No problem. I keep a picture of her in my pocket if you want to see.

*Chris hands ECG the photo*

ECG: Damn, she's a beauty

Chris: Really, usually people are shocked because she's part creeper.

ECG: You kidding me? This whole damn storyline is based off of half-mobs and hybrids. Why would I be shocked?

Chris: Well good point. Sorry, I'm just so used to people calling her ugly or running away in fear. I guess that's why I love her so much; she's dealt with that bullcrap for years, and is still going strong today. I wish I could really be at her side at all times, and it worries me sick not being there. I don't know what I'd do if she were to be hurt.

ECG: Have you been able to get in contact with her?

Chris: I've been close, but not a full conversation yet. Me and Ace have been busting our butts to get the radio in contact with Trenton's, but not with full luck.

ECG: Ace seems really dedicated to getting you back home.

Chris: Yeah. I think it's because we are kinda similar. We both are very committed to the people we know and love. He really hates when people try to hurt Crepa. Hell, he almost had an ulcer when Crepa had to fight that Chops guy in the Nether. I think he would have a heart attack if he were to find out something happened to her. I guess that's why he's helping me; he knows what it's like to worry about someone.

ECG: Wow, that was deep. What about the other heroes? What do you think about them?

Chris: Well where do I start? Ace is one of my best friends and I'm forever thankful for his help. Crepa is a really sweet girl that is fun to hang around. She reminds me a lot of Taria, and I'm glad Ace has someone like her. Sam is one of the smartest guys I've been around, but I think he needs to get rid of his inner fear of being outshown in order to become truly stronger. Nethy is still new to the Overworld, and her naivety and innocence about some things can be really cute at some times. Snap is basically the little brother I never had, so I care a lot about him. Evenstar is really wise and understanding, however I think she doesn't really appreciate my songs. Shame, really. Endra is a quiet storm, and when she does talk it's always somethin very important or very helpful. Ryan is one the most powerful fighters I have ever seen, but there's just some dark aura around him I really can't put my finger around He really needs to let that go before it gets the best of him.

ECG: Wow honest, I like it. Ok, what about the newest member of the team, John?

Chris: Well, I don't really know. I mean he seems nice enough and he did tip us off to the Corruption, so he has my basic respect. However, Sam really doesn't trust, and though he may the only one, it's really important to me because Sam isn't distrustful like that, so he obviously senses something bad about this guy. As for now, he has my trust, but trust is a very easy thing to break, and takes forever to repair...

ECG: Well you guys heard it here, folks! That's all for this episode of Hear a Hero. Next time, surprisingly taking second place in the vote, is Sky the Go- I mean Butter Golem. Leave your questions for him in reviews, and maybe your question will be answered. Keep on voting to see your favorite Hybrid Hero cast member interviewed. Until next time, my name is ECG13 and I will see you next time!


	2. Sky

EastCoastGamer13: And we are back with another episode of Hear a Hero! I am here with a true fan favorite, a member of the greatest military force in Minecraftia. Sky Army, please stand up for Sky, the Butter Golem!

Sky: Thanks, I guess..

ECG: You people do not appreciate good intros. Anyway Sky, what was your life like before joining the Heroes?

Sky: Very crazy. I was created by the Sky Army and recruited upon creation. I was the captain of the 59th Infantry and was hoping to make it to general. However, a lot changed.

ECG: Like...

Sky: Well, I was on guard duty one day when two other golems were brought into the jail cells. A Iron Golem and a Snow Golem. Apparently they were created by a poor villager and they were trying to steal some butter pieces. They were jailed for theft and were to be kept there for life.

ECG: For life? A little much, don't you think that's a little much?

Sky: To the Sky Army, doing anything wrong to butter is a life sentence. Anyway, I was assigned to keep watch over them. I didn't know the two would become my two closest friends. Irie was the older of the two. She is a cool beauty, always keeping calm even in the craziest of situations. Tundra was closer to my age. She was optimistic about everything, and always put a smile on my face. I couldn't dare see the, live the rest of their lives in a cell. So one night I helped them escape.

ECG: What? You're on the run from the most powerful army in Minecraftia?!

Sky: Basically. But honestly, I can care less. I've realized that my commitment to a bunch of wackos who call gold 'butter' is much less important than the one to myself and to the people I love.

ECG: Wow, that was deep. So, do you call gold 'gold' or 'butter' now?

Sky: Well, considering I was pretty much born saying butter I'm going to keep it. Besides, Butter Golem sound so much more cooler.

ECG: Alright. So what are your powers, Sky? Do you use alchemy like Zombie Pigmen?

Sky: It's something similar, but I can say my powers are a tad stronger. Pigmen take the energy in gold and use it for their attacks. I can absorb gold energy to heal myself, call in smaller golems, and use gold that is about 100 levels below ground.

ECG: Awesome. So what's it like being with the Heroes?

Sky: It's been a pretty good experience. I really appreciate them for giving me and my friends a home. I think with them I've become stronger and ready to fight. I just hope I can get some more appearance time in my next appearance.

ECG: Fear not, my butter friend. You will in due time. Until then, this has been another episode of Hear a Hero! Next time is going to be the bomb, because we got Crepa up next! Leave her your questions in the review box and keep voting to see who's next in our next edition of Hear a Hero. My name is ECG and I'll see you guys later!


	3. Crepa

ECG: What is up guys, this is the Coast back at you with another chapter of Hear a Hero! This time we've got another fan favorite. Voted in by you guys, I'm here with Crepa!

Crepa: Haha thanks ECG, and thank you guys for voting for me for this episode of Hear a Hero.

ECG: So Crepa, as a main character of the Hybrid Heroes, you have a lot of priority as a team member. What do see your role as on the team?

Crepa: I honestly have no idea. The heroes see me as second in command because I was one of the first Hybrid Heroes, but there are people like Sam and Chris with more leadership skills than me. I just help out where I can?

ECG: What do you think is in store for you guys as you get closer to Mt. Aether?

Crepa: I have no clue, but I know it's going to be big. Whatever has the ability to change an entire world definitely is nothing to sneeze at.

ECG: Yes it is. Now we move on to your more… personal life, if that's ok?

Crepa: It's fine, and yes I am dating Ace. I figured it was pretty obvious at this rate.

ECG: Why did you decide to help Ace during your first encounter?

Crepa: Well, it was a mix of things. I wasn't going to just let him die, because if I did there were a lot of other things in that cave that would do much more harm. Also, there was something else about him that told me to save him. I'm not sure what, but it just… did. But I'm glad I listened to it, because to be very honest, Ace is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I'm glad to have met him.

ECG: That's deep, Crepa. I know it was tough for you when you had to leave.

Crepa: Meh, it was, but I know it's for the best. They need me now more than ever. Besides, I know Ace will be fine. He could protect the base by himself if he wanted to.

ECG: Ha, I'm sure he could. What about your old friend Squish? How did you feel when she decided to stay behind in the Nether?

Crepa: It was a real shocker, I'll tell you. At first I thought it was all the magma in her new body talking. When I found out she was serious, I was sad and a bit angry, but then I realized that I had no right to tell her what to do. It was her decision in the end, and I could just wish her luck and hope that she is safe now.

ECG: Yeah, I know how hard it is to lose a good friend. But fear not, she will return.

Crepa: How do you know that?

ECG: I'm the writer. I can do that.

Crepa: Seems legit.

ECG: So Crepa, my last question for you is one that has been nagging our readers for a while: Who is the Corruption Master?

Crepa: Honestly, I have no idea. No Overworld entity could be powerful enough to do what this person is doing. This has to be the work of a divine power; the only question is which god would be crazy enough to destroy the very land they helped create?

ECG: We will find out soon. Until then that's it for this chapter of Hear a Hero. Stick around for another new chapter of Corruption and don't forget to keep voting on my profile poll to see who will be next on Hear a Hero. As always, my name is ECG and I will see you next time!


End file.
